Jane Honey and Matilda Wormwood
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Minerva McGonagall does Jane Honey and Hermione Granger does Matilda Wormwood from Roald Dahl's Matilda is not it? What can happen if some events from 'Matilda' will happen with Minerva and Hermione? Femslash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 «Firs Lesson of Transfiguration».

Второго сентября у студентов Хогвартса начинаются первые уроки.

Самым первым уроком у первокурсников с факультета Гриффиндор была Трансфигурация, которую вела декан, профессор Минерва МакГонагалл.

Минерва МакГонагалл поздоровалась с классом. Профессор сказала, что на её уроках должна соблюдаться дисциплина. Тот, кого она выгонит из класса, больше туда не вернётся.

Естественно, никто не хотел этого, поэтому в классе наступила полнейшая тишина.

После этого, профессор МакГонагалл стала задавать некоторые простые вопросы. Никто не знал на них ответа.

Единственный, кто был готов ответить на каждый из вопросов, была студентка Гермиона Грэйнджер, то есть я.

Я ответила на три вопроса, и декан задала ещё один. Естественно, я ответила и на него.

Профессор МакГонагалл удивлённо посмотрела на меня.

- А если... - Минерва задумалась. - Потом она задала ещё один вопрос. Об этом было написано примерно в середине учебника.

Я снова ответила на заданный вопрос.

- Мисс Грэйнджер, откуда вы это знаете? - наконец, спросила Минерва.

- Я прочитала весь учебник, - честно ответила я. О том, что я его выучила, я предпочла не говорить.

Потом профессор объясняла нам первую тему. Мы слушали и записывали то, что было нужно.

После этого ведьма дала каждому спичку, показала необходимые движения волшебной палочкой. Мы должны были до конца урока попытаться превратить спичку в иголку.

Мы принялись за дело.

К концу урока только у меня спичка наполовину превратилась в иголку.

Профессор МакГонагалл подошла ко мне, взяла мою «иголку» и сказала: «У мисс Грэйнджер получилось». Потом Минерва посмотрела на меня и улыбнулась.

_Я влюбилась в эту улыбку._ Уже первого сентября я полюбила Минерву, но, после того, как она улыбнулась... я поняла, что это - не простая влюблённость, что мои чувства никогда не изменятся.

- Мисс Грэйнджер, задержитесь пожалуйста, - сказала Минерва МакГонагалл, прежде, чем я успела уйти.

«Минерва, что ты хочешь?» - подумала я. Я не смогла заставить себя подумать о ведьме «профессор МакГонагалл».

Минерва села со мной за парту.

- Гермиона, я вижу, что ты знаешь больше любого первокурсника. Поэтому я хочу предложить тебе дополнительные занятия со мной. Но прежде, я хочу у тебя кое-что спросить. Скажи честно, ты выучила весь учебник Трансфигурации?

Я решила сказать всю правду. - Я выучила все учебники.

Ведьма снова удивлённо посмотрела на меня.

- Когда я пошла в Хогвартс в 1931 году, я тоже знала материал первого курса. Если ты хочешь, то мы будем заниматься с тобой по вечерам во вторник и в пятницу.

Я не могла поверить, что сама Минерва МакГонагалл, декан нашего факультета, заместитель директора и преподаватель Трансфигурации хочет заниматься с какой-то первокурсницей. Если бы я была одна, то я бы заплакала от счастья.

- Большое спасибо, профессор МакГонагалл, - поблагодарила я.

- Так как вторник будет только завтра, то на этой неделе мы будем заниматься в понедельник и в пятницу. Жди меня здесь после ужина.

- Хорошо, профессор МакГонагалл.

- Иди скорее, профессор Спраут уже вас ждёт.

XXX

Я не могла дождаться окончания ужина. Мне казалось, что уроки тянутся очень медленно или их увеличили, минимум, на десять минут.

Наконец, наступило время ужина.

Я пришла в Большой Зал одна из первых. Я быстро поела и пошла в класс Трансфигурации.

Вскоре в класс зашла Минерва.

- Здравствуйте, профессор МакГонагалл.

- Здравствуй, Гермиона. - Сейчас пойдём ко мне в кабинет. Там будет удобнее.

«Почему там, а не в классе?» - думала я, когда шла с мисс МакГонагалл в её кабинет. - «Может быть, Минерва хочет более близких отношений? Может быть поэтому она называет меня «Гермиона», когда мы вдвоём? Может быть... Хотя, возможно, я ошибаюсь. В конце концов, я узнаю об этом».

- Fit fabricando faber, - сказала ведьма пароль, и мы вошли в кабинет.

- Это - мой пароль. В переводе с латинского языка означает «путём практики вырабатывается мастер». Запомни его.

Я повторила пароль. - Правильно?

- Да, - ответила Минерва и улыбнулась.

Через некоторое время (прошло не меньше полминуты) я поняла, что всё ещё смотрю на любимую ведьму.

Мисс МакГонагалл села на диван и посадила меня рядом. А потом ведьма обняла меня.

Я поняла, что это - самый счастливый день, если не считать того, когда я получила письмо из Хогвартса и узнала, что я - ведьма.

Я старалась не смотреть на мисс МакГонагалл, потому что поняла, что не должна была так долго на неё смотреть.

- Гермиона, посмотри на меня. - Я посмотрела на ведьму. - Я улыбнулась на уроке только тебе. Не им. И только что тоже.

«Только тебе... Но почему? Минерва...»

- Спасибо, профессор МакГонагалл.

- За что? - удивилась ведьма.

- За всё, - ответила я. Это была правда.

- А сейчас нужно заниматься. Начнём с самого простого. Давай повторим, что было на уроке.

Я взяла палочку, и мисс МакГонагалл положила свою руку поверх моей. Потом она стала направлять мою руку.

Я поняла, что у меня ничего не выйдет. Это прикосновение... От него только хуже. Я не могу сосредоточиться. Эта рука... До этого - объятия... Нет!

- Можно мне попробовать самой? - попросила я.

- Попробуй.

Через несколько минут у меня получилось полностью трансфигурировать спичку в иголку.

- Урааа! Я сделала это! У меня получилось!

- Да, - согласилась Минерва и улыбнулась.

«Я улыбнулась только тебе», - вспомнила я.

Я улыбнулась в ответ. - Я не выдержала и сказала: «Профессор МакГонагалл, эта улыбка только для вас».

- Друзья? - спросила Учитель.

- Это - правда? - удивлённо спросила я. «Я не знаю, что из этого выйдет, но если это - правда, то, естественно, да».

- Да, это - правда.

- Друзья, - согласилась я.

XXX

Той ночью мне снился один из самых приятных снов. Я сидела в объятиях Минервы. Неожиданно, она наклонилась и тихо произнесла: «Друзья». Я прижалась к Минерве и закрыла глаза.

XXX

Через месяц я стала приходить к Минерве три раза в неделю. А в ноябре я не выдержала и стала ходить к Учителю каждый вечер.

Каждый день у Минервы были готовы две чашки чая и имбирные тритоны - её любимое печенье. Вскоре я тоже полюбила его.

Мы привязались друг другу.

Чувства? Не знаю. Я настолько сильно любила Минерву, что готова была плакать от счастья при одной мысли о ней. Взаимность? Я ничего не знала. Когда я сидела в объятиях Минервы, мне было всё равно. Я знала, что мы счастливы от этого. Больше меня ничего не волновало.

Иногда Минерва пристально смотрела на меня, и я начинала смотреть в огромные синие глаза. Эти глаза... Если бы я смотрела несколько часов, я бы всё равно не смогла прекратить. Я уверена, что когда-нибудь, я узнаю, что чувствовала ко мне Минерва, когда спросила, будем ли мы друзьями. Когда-нибудь... Но я никогда не смогу постичь бездонную синеву огромных синих глаз бесконечной красавицы Минервы Маргарет МакГонагалл, моей самой любимой женщины.

XXX

XXX

Экзамены были сданы, и наступил день, когда студенты возвращались домой на летние каникулы.

Утром, в день отъезда, я получила сову от родителей.

Я отвязала письмо от лапы птицы и прочитала.

Когда я закончила, я не могла пошевелиться. Я сидела на кровати, не в силах сказать ни слова. Да и кому говорить? В то время я была одна в спальне.

Через несколько минут я пришла в себя и начала думать.

Родители написали, что о них, как одних из лучших стоматологов, говорили на съезде стоматологов из разных стран. В общем, моим родителям будут платить в два раза больше, но они, а, значит, и я, должны будут жить в Испании. Самолёт, на котором мы отправимся в чужую страну, вылетает завтра в двенадцать часов.

«Нет! Только не это! Пожалуйста... Что мне делать? Мне нужен совет. И чем скорее, тем лучше».

Я решила посоветоваться с Минервой. Больше мне было не у кого спросить совета.

XXX

Я дошла до кабинета Минервы МакГонагалл и постучала.

- Войдите!

Я зашла в кабинет и закрыла дверь.

- Профессор МакГонагалл... - неуверенно начала я и села на диван.

- Гермиона, что случилось?

Я ничего не ответила. Вместо этого я протянула письмо.

Когда Минерва закончила, она тоже сначала не могла произнести ни слова. Но, совсем скоро, ведьма заговорила.

- Какой ужас! - Мисс МакГонагалл села рядом со мной и обняла меня. - Всё будет хорошо.

- Как... Но...

- Гермиона, если ты хочешь, мы будем жить вместе. Это - правда, потому что я люблю тебя. Когда мы будем вдвоём, можешь называть меня «Минерва» или даже «мама».

- Мама, я не могу в это поверить. Я тоже люблю тебя и хочу жить с тобой.

- Это - замечательно. И это никогда не изменится?

- Никогда, если ты будешь хотеть это.

- Ты знаешь, почему я начала с тобой заниматься и почему это происходило здесь, а не в классе? Потому, что я хотела почувствовать, будто мы дома, вдвоём. Когда на первом уроке я улыбнулась тебе, я уже любила тебя. Первого сентября одна девочка по имени Гермиона Грэйнджер так посмотрела на меня, что... Я поняла, что ты любишь меня. Я влюбилась в тебя и это никогда не изменится. Мы всегда будем вместе, дорогая.

- Да, мама, - согласилась я.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2 «The Best Book».

«Минерва МакГонагалл - самая-самая по всем критериям - теперь почти что моя мама?» - думала я. Мне казалось, что я сплю и мне приснилось то, о чём я никогда не могла даже подумать. Но реальность была прекраснее любой мечты. Я _действительно_ буду жить с Минервой. Так будет всегда, потому что никто из нас не захочет расстаться.

- Гермиона, неужели это произошло? Я не могу поверить, что я влюбилась, как девчонка.

- А почему не как мальчишка?

- Ну, вообще-то, противоположный пол меня не особо привлекает, то есть, совсем не.

- Меня тоже. Теперь я окончательно поняла это. Когда я влюбилась в тебя, я не думала об этом, но теперь я поняла, что противоположный пол меня абсолютно не интересует.

- Это радует.

- Естественно.

- Ты знаешь, чем мы должны заняться?

- Конечно. Мы должны встретиться с моими родителями. Они должны познакомиться с великой Минервой МакГонагалл, с которой их дочь проведёт всю жизнь. Про всю жизнь пока говорить не надо.

- Прошу тебя, не называй меня «великой».

- Почему? Я так считаю не из-за того, что очень сильно люблю тебя. Я ничего не чувствую к Дамблдору, но признаю, что он - великий волшебник.

- Альбус - великий волшебник, мой Учитель. А я - всего лишь его способная ученица.

- Нет! Ты самая талантливая ведьма за много десятилетий.

- Ладно, дорогая, скоро нужно будет ехать на вокзал.

- Что? - очень удивилась я. - Но ведь...

- Не волнуйся, никто меня не узнает. Я немного изменю внешность. К тому же, в магловской одежде на меня никто не обратит внимания.

- Ничего себе! Ты будешь в магловской одежде! - Я захлопала в ладоши от радости.

- Если ты хочешь, то я переоденусь прямо сейчас.

Минерва встала с дивана, подошла к шкафу и достала одежду. Потом ведьма пошла в ванную и переоделась.

- Ну, что, узнаёшь меня?

- Ко... нечно - еле произнесла я.

- Что случилось?

Когда маглы женского пола увидят тебя, они лопнут от зависти.

- Почему? - удивилась ведьма.

- Ты слишком прекрасна.

- А теперь самое главное. - Минерва произнесла несколько слов и взмахнула волшебной палочкой.

- Гермиона, внимательно посмотри на меня и скажи: «Похожа ли я на себя?»

- Если бы я не знала, что это - ты, я бы подумала, что ты - прекрасная магла, но не более.

- Очень хорошо. Через полчаса после того, как мы приедем на вокзал, моя внешность станет прежней. Чтобы никто ничего не понял, называй меня «Мэгги».

- Правильно, ведь твоё второе имя - Маргарет.

- Через полтора часа отходит поезд, значит через час мы должны быть на железнодорожной станции в Хогсмиде. А если мы поторопимся, то сможем зайти в «Сладкое Королевство» в Хогсмиде и купить что-нибудь, чтобы поесть в поезде.

- Минерва, мне туда нельзя!

- Со мной можно.

Я решила не спорить, потому что перспектива ждать ещё один учебный год до похода в Хогсмид меня совсем не радовала.

XXX

Через пятнадцать минут мы вышли из Хогвартса и пошли по направлению к деревне.

- А теперь налево, - сказала Минерва через пять минут.

«Где этот великолепный голос? Да, там же, где и внешность. Я уверена, что нет ни одного человека кто учится или учился Трансфигурации у Минервы, кто не узнал бы ведьму по голосу. Честно говоря, я могу сказать что-нибудь этим голосом. Но, в любом случае, это - голос Минервы. Только её и никого больше».

- Добро пожаловать в Хогсмид.

- Спасибо, Мэгги.

- Пожалуйста, Джин.

«Всё правильно, если Минерва на время стала Мэгги, то я могу стать Джин. А что, хорошая идея: мама Мэгги и её дочь Джин. Я никогда не могла даже мечтать об этом. Просто быть рядом с самой лучшей женщиной на свете и даже быть в её объятиях...» - Я счастливо вздохнула.

- О чём ты подумала, дорогая?

Я вспомнила о вечерах, когда мы были вдвоём.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, - сказала мисс МакГонагалл и погладила меня по голове, а потом тихо добавила: «Это - только начало. Мы всегда будем вместе».

Мы зашли в магазин и, вскоре, продавец сказал Минерве: «Правильно, что вы встречаете свою дочь после учебного года».

Я несколько минут думала о том, что сказал продавец.

Когда мы вышли на улицу, я внимательно посмотрела на мисс МакГонагалл и поняла, что мужчина был прав. Прекрасная ведьма, не старше сорока лет. Да, и немного похожа на меня.

- Не ругай меня, - тихо сказала Минерва. - Я действительно немного похожа на тебя. Чтобы ни у кого не возникали сомнения. Может быть, даже у твоих родителей.

- У родителей? Мама, не смеши меня.

- Желания не всегда совпадают с реальностью, дорогая. А о чём ты мечтала до школы?

- Магловская книга «Матильда» Роалда Даля. Там говорится про маленькую девочку Матильду с феноменальными способностями. Я немного ей завидовала, когда была младше. Но больше я завидовала тому, что случилось в конце книги. Я тебе сегодня дам её почитать и ты всё поймёшь.

- А это не та книга, где... Дилан Томас?

«Ты, моя девочка, уносимая то близко, то далеко

В сказочный край волшебных своих сновидений...» и так далее.

- Это похоже на музыку, - сказала я слова Матильды.

- Это и есть музыка, - согласилась Джейн Хани (вернее, Минерва МакГонагалл).

- А где твой маленький домик? - спросила я, когда мы были на платформе.

- Не домик, а дом. И совсем не маленький. Я живу на летних каникулах в нашем старом доме в пригороде Эдинбурга. Я жила там с самых первых дней. Следовательно, дом старше меня.

Если бы кто-нибудь знал, что за прекрасная женщина едет в поезде... Если бы кто-нибудь знал, какой эта ведьма сделала выбор... Больше всего этот кто-то удивился бы тому, что великая Минерва хотела этого. Какая-то умная маленькая ведьма, похожая на Матильду из детской книги. Что может быть общего между великой взрослой ведьмой и маленькой ведьмой, которая только закончила первый курс Хогвартса? Любовь - самое великое и прекрасное чувство на свете. А ещё - Трансфигурация - наша самая любимая волшебная наука.

Из Шотландии в Англию поезд едет четыре часа. За это время я успела прочитать почти треть толстой книги, которую взяла с собой из дома.

Мы вышли из поезда и, вскоре, я увидела родителей.

Когда я посмотрела на них, я поняла, что каждый из них собирается сказать «Кто эта женщина?» или что-то в этом роде.

Я не дала им сказать то, что они собирались.

- Я обняла их и сказала: «Пожалуйста, сейчас ничего не спрашивайте, я дома всё расскажу».

- А как же... - начала мама, имея в виду примерно «А как же эта женщина? Я её в первый раз вижу. Она тоже поедет к нам домой?»

«Если бы вы только знали, кто такая Минерва МакГонагалл, вы бы не посмели даже подумать это. Скоро вы всё узнаете. Вернее, _почти_ всё».

Через несколько минут папа посмотрел на Минерву и его глаза невольно расширились.

Я знала, о чём он думал. Внешность шикарной ведьмы. Мы были всё ещё похожи.

XXX

С того момента, когда мы приехали на вокзал прошло примерно полчаса. Мы были уже дома и... Внешность Минервы стала меняться. Через полминуты преобразования мисс МакГонагалл стала выглядеть так, как раньше.

- что это было? - не выдержала мама.

- Простите, что не сказала вам раньше, - извинилась Минерва, но я не могла сказать правду на вокзале. Я - профессор Минерва МакГонагалл, заместитель директора Хогвартса, декан факультета Гриффиндор и преподаватель Трансфигурации. Я не могла ехать на поезде, не изменив внешность. Я не хотела, чтобы меня кто-то узнал.

- И что Вы имеете в виду? - поинтересовался папа.

- Я никуда не поеду, - ответила я и посмотрела на родителей.

- Что? - почти одновременно сказали они.

- Ты не можешь остаться одна, - добавила мама. - Ты умная девочка и всё понимаешь. Мы завтра должны уехать.

- Гермиона будет не одна, - сказала Минерва.

- Что Вы имеете в виду? - поинтересовалась мама.

- Если вы разрешите, то Гермиона будет жить на каникулах в моём доме в пригороде Эдинбурга.

- Так вот почему Вы здесь, - понял папа. Потом он посмотрел на жену и спросил: «Джин, ты согласна?»

- Задай этот вопрос Гермионе.

- Гермиона, ты хочешь жить с профессором МакГонагалл?

Вместо ответа я подошла к Минерве и крепко обняла её. Это был больше, чем ответ.

Я посмотрела на ведьму и улыбнулась. Мне казалось, что мы вдвоём в комнате. Т больше никого. Я снова почувствовала счастье, которое было все вечера, когда мы были вдвоём. Только теперь мы были дома.

Мама с папой вышли из комнаты и пошли на кухню готовить еду.

- Я люблю тебя. Мне всё равно, что они бы сказали.

- Дорогая, не говори так. Они - твои родители.

После этих правдивых слов я не выдержала.

- Мама, ты нужна мне, - тихо сказала я.

- Всё не так просто любимая. Главное, они оба согласны.

«Не верь и не бойся, что волк, в овечью шкуру одетый...» - сказала Минерва, когда мы сидели на диване. («» - цитата из стихотворения Дилана Томаса, книга «Матильда», прим. автора)

- Я не боюсь, Джейн.

- Вот и хорошо.

XXX

После обеда я пошла к книжному шкафу и достала оттуда книгу.

Я знала, что не должна этого делать. Я знала, что Минерва говорила мне. Я всё знала. Но, почему-то, я зык меня не слушался. Неожиданно для себя я крикнула: «Мааамааа! Я нашла!»

_Я позвала Минерву._

«О, Мерлин, что я наделала», - в ужасе подумала я.

К счастью, на мой зов пришла Джин Грэйнджер.

- Что ты нашла?

- Я нашла свою самую любимую книгу.

- А... эта. Ну, понятно.

Я пошла к Минерве и протянула книгу.

Ведьма посмотрела на неё и сказала: «Спасибо, Матильда».

- Тебе не за что меня благодарить, потому что ты - самая лучшая. Ты - Джейн Хани.

У Минервы была в руках самая лучшая книга - «Матильда» Роалда Даля. Джейн Хани и Матильда Вормвуд - Минерва МакГонагалл и Гермиона Грэйнджер. Ты и я.

А если иначе - дочь Минервы (Матильда Вормвуд).


End file.
